Computer modeling systems are used to develop product designs and can include graphical user interfaces. Computer modeling systems may be complemented with packages analyzing a single aspect of a design, such as, structural analysis. It would be desirable to have an improved multiphysics modeling system for developing designs that include user interfaces for customizing environments adapted to specific uses.